


distorting time

by punkcowboy



Series: poetry y’all [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Compulsive Liar, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Relationship breakdown, Sad, angsty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: Allison can’t seem to stop herself from lying, and Patrick has had enough





	distorting time

**Author's Note:**

> Because Patrick deserves more attention
> 
> This is a poem intermingled with how I imagine Patrick and Allison’s last major conversation before the divorce went, if that makes any sense. I like it, I hope you do too xo

turn, turn, turn things around  
you want to create stories that never happened  
twisting the facts, changing your mind  
about what we did, where we went, who we were

“ _Patrick? Patrick, where are you going?”_

” _Allison, I- I cant deal with this right now. If you’re not willing to be honest with me then I-“_

 _”I_ am _willing to be honest with you! I promised you, didn’t I?”_

_”And how much do your promises really mean?”_

sometimes I wonder if you  
really believe the lies you tell, or if you’re just so  
desperate, for them to be truth,  
to convince yourself that you were never in the wrong

“ _What is_ that _supposed to mean?”_

 _”Allison, you’ve been lying to Claire. You’ve been- you’ve been using your power on her, and you_ lied _to me about it.”_

_”Patrick, I had to. It was the only way I could-“_

_”See! This is what I mean. How can I trust you if you can’t even admit that you’re in the wrong?”_

if you were to see us  
as we really were, would you be confused?  
would you think, no, no, no!  
this is wrong, this isn’t what I remember

” _We can work this out, please, Patrick.”_

_”What is there left to work out? Anything we felt for each other, it’s- its based on a lie isn’t it?”_

_”I-“_

_”That’s what I thought. God, I was so_ stupid _.”_

_”Patrick, it’s in the past. We need to work together now, for Claire’s sake.”_

_”This is for Claire’s sake. I know you love her, that’s the only thing I know for certain. But-“_

_”But what? There shouldn’t be a ‘but’ there at all, she’s my_ daughter _. You can’t- you can’t take her away from me, you- you just can’t._ Please _.”_

 _”Allison, you shouldn’t be around her. It’s not right, not until you’re more- not until you realise the effect that your lies could have,_ do _have on her.”_

_”Patrick-“_

_”This is for Claire. This is the best thing that I could do for her, even if you don’t understand that._ Especially _if you don’t understand that.”_

you fib and you cheat  
you’ve told so many lies you can’t even remember the truth  
you’ve distorted the time we spent  
the memories we made, the life we had

and all for...what, exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, any feedback is much appreciated💓✨


End file.
